harry black? one shot
by Luthien Snape
Summary: que pasaria si el chico que vivio no sea quien crea que es? es un one shot


disclaimer... harry y sirius, y albus por supuesto son de rowling... ginna y lienne son persos de LAS SLYTHERINS , aqui entre nos , el mejor grupo msn de slytherin

es un ONE SHOT... asi que ahi queda la historia

la muerte de albus le provocaba nauseas cada vez que lo recordaba, asi que buscaba la forma de alejar su mente de tales recuerdos, abrio el viejo armario en la Grimmauld Place y con desgano comenzo a sacar uno a uno los viejos abrigos y tunicas de su tio, con la idea de donarlos a la caridad y hacer algo de limpieza en la habitacion de sirius, hasta que se topo con una polvorienta y apolillada caja de madera; harry recordo que el abogado le habia entregado un gran amasijo de llaves, en las que destacaba una pequeñita, de plata y con el escudo de los black, corrio hacia la cocina, atropellando a su paso a kreacher que rezongo tres palabrotas, saco las llaves de la alacena y regreso corriendo tirando nuevamente al feo elfo que nuevamente rezongaba sus tres palabrotas que harry no escucho... con el corazon a mil por los nervios y la carrera, metio la pequeña llave y el click del cerrojo lo puso aun mas nervioso, con temor de que fuera interrumpido por hermione o la entrometida de tonks lanzo un hechizo de refuerzo a la puerta, ni un alohomora la abriria... giro la llave y otro click le indico que estaba completmente abierta.

lo primero que vio en la parte superior de la caja fue un pergamino viejo y ajado..."Diploma de graduacion del colegio elemental H. blah blah bla" el ya tendria uno en su momento... un par de fotos muggles sin movimiento y con sirius sonriente abrazando a dos bailarinas, al reverso se leia "mi primer visita a las vegas... 19..." harry sonrio y poco a poco comenzo a revisar las fotos... sirius con los merodeadores, sirius con su hermano menor, sirius con cara de aburrido en una cena familiar... sirius sonriente lo veia desde esas fotos animadas... hasta que se topo con una carta, en pergamino rosado atado con una cintita azul

-...sirius... perdoname... no puedo mas... lo nuestro no puede funcionar...- ZAZ harry doblo de golpe el pergamino... un desaire amoroso??? para galanblack??? suspiro y recordo a cho... y a ginny... por que no ver a su tio como un chico emocionalmente activo??? podria ver a su padre y a su madre lanzandose hechizos en el colegio, incluso recientemente a remus huyendo de los mimos empalagosos de tonks... sonrio de lado y dejo por un momento la carta, y se topo con un atado de mas pergaminos

...te amo... eres mi vida entera y por ti soy capaz de todo... que pena que seamos de la misma familia... bexy...

huuuuu , harry abrio los ojos como platos... la asesina de sirius lo amaba!!!???

... la noche que pasamos juntos en el invernadero 6 nunca la olvidare... ginna...

un delicado liguero de seda se deslizo del pergamino...junto con la foto de una hermosa bruja con ojos asesinos

... no me importa la casa a la que pertenezcas... pues yo te pertenesco... lienne

en esta ocasion solo salio la fotografia de otra chica preciosa... vaya que el colegio tuvo sus buenos tiempos... no habia chicas tan hermosas ahora... un golpecito de su conciencia lo hizo corregir en voz alta... ginny...solo ginny

...del equipo eres el mas guapo, el mas fuerte y con mas carisma... no como el pesado idiota imbecil y creido de potter... te amo... te espero en la sala de los menesteres...yo llevo el chocolate... lilly

QUEEEEE???? harry solto la carta como si se tratara de un escorpion, y se levanto como si un resorte lo impulsara -mi...mi...mi...mama???- murmuro con voz desmayada... no ... no podia ser... quiza ella...estaba confundida...si eso... y queria celar a james... claro!!! como podia ser tan tonto como para creer que ella amaba a sirius!! una carcajada muuy finjida resono en la habitacion como queriendo convencerlo de su tonta idea; su mente luchaba con esa idea mientras sus manos urgaban ahora buscando mas informacion hasta que se encontro con un grueso libro hasta el fondo de la caja "sirius black... la leyenda" exhibia ostentosamente en un titulo grabado a mano con tinta plateada con clara letra de sirius, lo abrio y hojeo distraidamente...distraidamente?? no! su cerebro junto con sus ojos buscaban mas informacion sobre el y... y...y... lilian evans... hasta que se topo con una hoja escrita con letra firme y llena de corazoncitos sangrantes

28 de ...

"hoy lilly me juro que me amaba... esto significa alejarme de las demas chicas del colegio, no cometeria la misma idiotes que james" ...uff que fuerte... sirius enamorado??... neeeeh ... " amo a lilian evans con toda la fuerza de mi ser, de mi corazon... detesto a mi familia pues no acepta mi madre que tenga relacion con una chica de sangre...su...su... suc...hija de muggles" demonios!!! harry siguio leyendo

6 de...

"remus se ha dado cuenta, de hecho todo el colegio lo sabe menos james que sigue payaseando para que lily lo mire, hoy colgamos a snape de los tobillos y ella lo defendio, no debo negarlo... me ensañe mas con quejicus... por que lo defiende mi novia!!!???" harry respiraba agitado...-su..novia?- chillo su conciencia como ratoncito de goma aplastado

10 de...

"mañana terminan las clases... lily y yo iremos a visitar a sus padres, pedire su mano y nos casaremos lo mas pronto posible" los ojos le lloraban a harry...

12 de..(mismo mes y año)

"sus padres me rechazaron!... en un ataque de furia tome a lily y la rapte, ella se enfurecio pues para ella la palabra de sus padres es ley y estaba dispuesta a dejarme, supongo que buscaba un pretexto para dejarme e irse con james... si... el muy patan la ha buscado... pero que puede ofrecerle ese idiota si mi familia posee mas riquezas que la de el?... nos aparecimos en un bosque cercano a la mansion de mis padres en escocia... estaba enojada y comenzo a gritarme asi que le propine una fuerte bofetada, y se quedo quieta?... no! comenzo a patearme y morderme... lo unico que consiguio fue encenderme y la tome ahi mismo... a la fuerza... soy un desgraciado" el cerebro de harry ya se habia desconectado desde el segundo renglon

3 de... (un mes despues)

lilly me ha escrito... esta...me envio un hermoso pergamino rosa y un moño azul... como saberlo???" harry arrojo el libro a un lado y comenzo a desperdigar todo el contenido de la caja hasta que dio con el pergamino "-...sirius... perdoname... no puedo mas... lo nuestro no puede funcionar... pero estoy embarazada...james lo sabe, pero cree que es de el... tuve que...correr a sus brazos cuando tu me violentaste...y pase con el la noche... asi que te aviso, mi bebe es tuyo" harry guardo silencio y doblo el pergamino con cuidado, mecanicamente fue guardando una a una las cosas que habia regado hasta que llego al libro y continuo la lectura

julio...

este mes nace mi hijo, le han hecho pruebas sanadores particulares, definitivamente este es un black, james no tiene ni la mas remota idea de que el niño que lilian lleva en su vientre es mio... el pobre me ha pedido ser padrino de la criatura... lo cuidare con mi vida... le he sugerido a lily que lo llame Harry, en honor a uno de mis queridos tios.

harry sorprendido llamo a kreacher, que rezongaba y murmuraba mientras el chico buscaba una forma de hacer la pregunta correcta

-dime kreacher... tu obedeces a la sangre black-

-mis servicios estan para darles lo que pida mi señorito- gruño kreacher

-y... estas conmigo por herencia de sirius?-

-estoy contigo, amo harry... por herencia del amo sirius- gruño kreacher y harry suspiro aliviado cuando kreacher continuo - por herencia y derecho de sangre amo harry black- y sin mas salio del dormitorio, dejando al chico con un torbellino de ideas extrañas en su mente

fin.


End file.
